Jokey Smurf (Hero Stories)
"Hey, I've got a surprise for you!" Dennis "Jokey" Smurf is a Smurf character who is part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information He is a jolly yet mischievous village prankster who likes to get a laugh out of seeing his fellow Smurfs fall for his jokes, usually at the expense of their patience with him. His most common prank is the exploding giftbox that he gives to any unsuspecting Smurf. He hates it when a joke is played back against him. He was also the Smurf that Hero nearly killed when he first got his Ki powers. He gave him a giftbox and as soon as it exploded, Jokey joked at how Hero didn't use his energy to protect him and the words "power mad freak" slipped out of his mouth, causing Hero to go crazy and use his energy to mortally wound him. During his recovery in the hospital, he suffered horrific nightmares about what Hero did to him, as well as having his face completely bandaged. After Hero was exiled by Papa Smurf during his recovery in the hospital, he felt like he could never pull the same prank again, fearing what happened could happen again. This however, didn't excuse him from getting punished by Papa Smurf, who punished him by not allowing him to pull his pranks on any Smurf for one whole month. He continued to live a normal life, until they met the evil wizard Gargamel in their adult years, although he himself never met Gargamel, since he was in hiding after pulling a prank on Hefty. Hawkeye was the Smurf that was captured by him for the formula for the Philosopher's Stone. They were then rescued by a returning Hero. He was also one of many Smurfs to meet Smurfette when Hefty brought her to the village as Gargamel's pawn. He didn't really feel anything for her; that was until she became a real Smurf after Papa Smurf used a special formula. During the first day of Spring two years later, he watched many of his fellow Smurfs trying to ask Smurfette for her hand in marriage, and even though she later admitted she was too young for marriage and loved all her fellow Smurfs equally, this didn't change his feelings for her. 2 months later, he was one of many Smurfs to attend Hero's quarterstaff fight with Hefty, due to the other Smurfs bragging about how Hero was much stronger than him, but the fight ended in a deadlock. 4 months after Smurfette became a real Smurf, he met another Smurfette named Wonder, after Hero uncovered a magical mirror, which shows the opposite gender counterparts of whoever looks into it. 5 years later, he attended Hero and Wonder's wedding. Over the course of the following years, he became an Uncle Smurf again when the daughter of Hero and Wonder was born and later he eventually met his Mirror of Opposition-created counterpart, Tricky Smurfette. Over the course of time, their relationship developed greatly and they were eventually married on the day designated as Marriage Day. A few years following the wedding, he finally became a Papa Smurf when his wife gave birth to their daughter. He continued to watch his daughter's growth and development into an adult Smurf up until his eventual death during the year which was known as "The Year of Death". Personality He is identical to his cartoon show universe counterpart in personality and behavior. He was also the first Smurf to begin smoking Smurfnip; when he found the experience very enjoyable, he began to peer-pressure the other Smurfs into smoking it, starting with Lazy, who wanted something to help him relax and sleep better. It soon got to the point where almost all the Smurfs were smoking it. Role in the Village He spends his day giving his fellow Smurfs' his exploding gifts or planning any new pranks. He is also a "Master Of Disguise", taking up roles as "Don Smurfo" and "The Masked Pie Smurfer". Interests He just loves to play around with people, no matter how much it irritates them. His house is packed full of exploding giftboxes. Sometimes his pranks can get him into trouble, even with the other Smurfs. Relationships *'Hero' is considered a friend, although, during his years as a Smurfling, he refused to go anywhere near him when he first got his powers. He made a grave mistake by calling him a power mad freak, which resulted in being pummeled to the point of close death. *'Smurfette' is his love interest, which is sometimes shown when he tries to give her nice gifts instead of his usual "surprises". *'Wonder' is his adopted sister. Like Smurfette, he tries to give her nice gifts instead of his "surprises". *'Brainy' is his constant target with his pranks and "surprises". *'Tricky' is his Mirror Of Opposition-created counterpart who, like himself, is a prankster. *'Moxette' is his future daughter, who he has with his wife. *'Papa Smurf' is his adopted father. *'Mother Smurfette' is his adopted mother. *'97 male Smurfs' are his adopted brothers. *'97 Smurfettes' are his adopted sisters. Appearance He wears the standard white Smurf hat and pants and is usually seen with his trademark "surprise" boxes. His physique as a Smurf is within the normal range of his species. Stage Performance(s) For his role of Happy in the production "Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs", he wears an orange Smurf hat, a dark red tunic with an orange undershirt, white pants and shoes. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Paul Reubens, as he voiced the character in the 2011'' Smurfs movie, its 2013 sequel and in ''The Smurfs 2: The Video Game by Ubisoft. Trivia *His official name of Dennis is a reference to the well-known UK comic book character Dennis the Menace. *His Zodiac sign is Scorpio, as his birthday is October 31 (AKA "Halloween"). Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Married characters Category:Hero's generation Smurfs Category:Nature worshipers Category:Jokey's family members Category:Multiple media universe imports